halofandomcom-20200222-history
High Council
s]] ]] .]] The High Council is the theocratic decision-making body of the Covenant. Halo: Contact Harvest, page 154 The High Council contained more than 200 Elites and ProphetsHalo: Contact Harvest, page 271 and was headed by a triumvirate known as the High Prophets or "Hierarchs." Most of the Elite members of the Council were assassinated in Halo 2 as part of the High Prophet of Truth's plan to replace Elites with Brutes in Covenant society. The theocratic Covenant follows the orders of the High Council to the letter. They are the entire government of the Covenant. The High Council seems to be split into smaller sub-groups, with different tasks and goals. As of now, the exact status of the High Council is unknown - the expulsion of the Elites would have left a significant power vacuum, especially in the more military-focused aspects of Covenant leadership and it is not known if the Brutes would have assumed these roles yet. Add to this the invasion of the Covenant Capitol "World" High Charity by the Flood apparently devastated much of the Covenant leadership, wiping out a good portion of the Covenant population and it is entirely likely that the High Council no longer exists at all. Following the events of the Great Schism, the Sangheili separatists would likely promote thir own leader in the traditional way, the best warrior and leader combined . Most likely the Arbiter would earn this title. Councils The Council of Concordance As they created the Writ of Union and the Ratification Parley. It is likely that they deal with legal and civilian matters of the Covenant. Halo 2 The Council of Deed and Doctrine As the essay from the Prophet of Supposition on the Flood was sent to this Council, it is likely that they deal with intelligence matters. Conversations from the Universe The Council of Masters Deals with various military matters including promotions as well as tactical and strategic matters and may also be present in theaters of combat. Halo: The Flood The Ministry of Tranquility The Ministry of Tranquility apparently hires Jackals as mercenaries against UNSC civilian vessels http://halosm.bungie.org/story/staten102204.html and may be a Special Warfare branch of the High Council. Combined with the fact that they also have an extensive library of Forerunner Glyphs (mentioned by Joseph Staten in an interview), the Ministry of Tranquility may be the Covenant version of ONI. The Ministry of Concert The Ministry of Concert represents the various interests of the multiple client races within the Covenant to the High Council. Notably and logically biased in favor of the more prominent races. Bestiarum The Ministry of Conversion The Ministry of Conversion is tasked with exploring stretched of space that are unknown to the Covenant, seeking out new potential devotees to the Covenant's faith. Halo: Contact Harvest Known Council Members High Prophets *High Prophet of Truth *High Prophet of Mercy *High Prophet of Regret Prophet Councilors *Prophet of Supposition *Prophet of Disdain *Prophet of Pity *Prophet of Objection Councilor Elites *Soha 'Rolamee Sources Category:The Covenant Category:Organizations